


gravity

by nialleprechaun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, harry thinks a lot, harry's thoughts, this doesn't make any sense at all oh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialleprechaun/pseuds/nialleprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gravity is a force that keeps you on the ground, gravity keeps your feet firmly attached to the surface of the earth instead of floating out into the unknown. Gravity is good because without it your significant another wouldn't be walking underneath the same atmosphere and instead of just cities, countries or continents apart you'd be planets, galaxies or even light years apart and who'd be able to deal with that fact. If gravity didn't exist maybe your perfect match, other half, soulmate would be so far away you'd be dead before you even got there. Harry thinks he has to thank gravity for a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gravity

**Author's Note:**

> hi lovely (whoever reading this)
> 
> hope you like this short piece of writing even though it's really messy and not proofread, i love you.
> 
> follow my twitter?? x
> 
> twitter.com/messykissniall

Gravity is a force that keeps you on the ground, gravity keeps your feet firmly attached to the surface of the earth instead of floating out into the unknown. Gravity is good because without it your significant another wouldn't be walking underneath the same atmosphere and instead of just cities, countries or continents apart you'd be planets, galaxies or even light years apart and who'd be able to deal with that fact. If gravity didn't exist maybe your perfect match, other half, soulmate would be so far away you'd be dead before you even got there. Harry thinks he has to thank gravity for a lot.

He didn't know where the boy was from in the world or if his hair was naturally blonde or if his laugh was as genuine as it sounded but he did know that gravity was pulling him down. Sometimes he thinks that gravity has a stronger force on some people, like himself, and less force on others, like this blonde boy with brown hair roots because it seems like whenever he's happy he can skip about two metres up into the air and Harry finds it fascinating because he's defying the one thing Harry finds comfort in. The one thing that Harry's sure of.

Harry thinks that maybe the centre of the earth isn't the only type of gravity there is but actually people who were meant to be together have a gravitational force between them. He thinks of it kind of like a magnetic force, when two like poles are put side by side they repel one another but when two unlike poles are put side by side they attract one another and it's fascinating because maybe human beings aren't a lot different. He thinks of the potential gravitational force between said human beings almost as a magnetic force, he doesn't know where the logic lays in that but he's sure it's somewhere.

He thinks that maybe the blonde boy with the obnoxious laugh is his unlike pole because he's constantly pulled into him, drowning in the sound of his voice and in the ocean blue of his eyes and Harry doesn't like how there isn't a scientific explanation to why he feels this way. He thinks that maybe his own gravitational potential energy has a play in it and instead of only being pulled down towards the ground he's also being pulled towards that bloke with the accent.

He thinks that maybe he's right because even now, two years after he first had eye contact with the crooked teeth boy he still thinks he's the most magnificent creature the world's ever seen and he wouldn't trade their relationship for anything. He thinks he's right because after one year of sharing a bed he's noticed that he always wakes up tangled in the blonde's limbs and breathing in the air he exhales. 

"Harry." 

And he's still not used to the accent, every time the boy opens his mouth he feels like as if someone's tied a heavy anchor to one of his feet and thrown him into the deep blues of the ocean because he literally drowns in it. He drowns in the deepness of his voice and his pronounced accent and he wouldn't have it any other way. He thinks that maybe he thinks too much and let's a smile form on his face because when did he close his eyes and why is this beautiful boy laying next to him with such a confused look on his face.

"Niall."

And he'd never get sick of the way letting the boy's name roll of his tongue felt, the one syllable name. And sometimes he thinks that it depends on what accent you have because it could definitely be a two syllable word and yet again he finds himself thinking too much into things that really shouldn't matter too much. He likes the way the depending-on-accent-one-or-two-syllable name makes the boy in front of him light up, his one dimple appearing at the side of his face and his brace clad teeth visible. He thinks that maybe this is what true love feels like.

"You're staring."

"I am."

Harry's not ashamed of staring, especially not when it's at a guy he's known for about two years and is in a defined relationship with. He thinks he has all the rights in the world to stare because Niall is the most beautiful human being he's ever seen and he needs to solve the mystery behind him, he's easy to read, like an open book but it still feels like there's parts that Harry has missed and it makes him upset and frustrated but intrigued at the same time. Like when he finds a new freckle amongst the rest scattered over his pale chest or a brown strand of hair mixed with all of the blonde ones. He thinks he wants to know it all.

He feels a pair of arms making their way around his own skinny frame and he thinks that why couldn't someone have just hit him in the head with a sharp stone because it'd feel about the same. He thinks that the equivalence to the mental overwhelming of feelings the cause of Niall wrapping his thin but warm arms around him in physical pain would be a stone to the head. But he loves it, he really does, he loves the boy he's sharing this bed with so much that it actually physically hurts and he doesn't notice that he's crying until he feels a hand against his cheek, wiping the salty drops away.

He lets himself being cuddled further into the boy's warm, naked chest and lets his thoughts go for a minute. He focuses on how nice Niall's smooth skin feels against his own and how his chest vibrates beneath the hand he's placed against his sternum as he sings soft lullabies in attempts to calm Harry down and his heart breaks because he's truly beautiful and sometimes he thinks that he doesn't deserve such a person to love him back just as much as he loves him.

And later that night they're dancing along to one of their old backstreet boys cd's, Niall's arms around Harry's waist and Harry's arms around Niall's neck even though the younger boy's a lot taller because Niall wants to have the boy's position and Harry wouldn't ever deny the Irish boy anything. They stumble around the wooden floor of their living room and the air is full of laughter and kisses and 'I love you's and when Harry accidentally trips over his own feet and pulls Niall with him to the ground he really does think that he has to thank gravity for a lot.


End file.
